Baño candente
by MariIceve
Summary: [AliAla. R-18] Alibaba llegó ese día de un intenso entrenamiento y comenzó a desnudarse delante de Aladdin para darse un baño. Aladdin no se había sentido tan raro nunca al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo, pero esta vez fue diferente. [Continuación de unos drabbles de Alibaba-aluja-magi (tumblr)]


Buenas 3. Bien, este es un oneshot? (pensaba ponerlo como drabble, pero se alargó OTL), para un Alibaba en tumblr (ya que roleo a Aladdin) pero me ha gustado tanto que tengo tuve que subirlo jaja XD.

**Aviso, es yaoi, lemon y shota.**

_Mi otp es hermosa._

* * *

El vapor caliente del agua y el propio calor de sus cuerpos de hacía intenso rápidamente, sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Nuevas sensaciones eran las que estaba experimentando Aladdin. Aún era joven y podría experimentarlas más tarde, pero sinceramente, él no podía esperar.

Se había excitado al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Alibaba y aquello le había avergonzado, pues no era la primera vez que se veían sin ropa, sin embargo aquella vez fue…diferente. Se sentía extraño y sentía también que debía decírselo a su amigo. Aladdin pensó que alomejor el rubio iba a sentirse incómodo, pero no era así.

Ahora el ex-príncipe de Balbadd estaba concentrado en estrujar con sus dedos los pezones rosados del Magi, provocando sonoros gemidos y estremecimientos por parte del niño.

Era…genial. Aladdin quería más, sin embargo. Estando sentado en su regazo, se giró para quedar cara a cara con el mayor, y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, para besar sus labios de forma torpe, pero apasionada. Alibaba no tardó en corresponder a su beso mientras acomodaba mejor al peliazul en sus piernas.

Pasó un brazo por la pequeña cintura de Aladdin y con la otra mano agarró ambos miembros, mastúrbándolos de forma rápida, pasando los dedos por los glandes, pellizcando el de Aladdin con suavidad.

Mientras, Aladdin tuvo que romper el beso para poder respirar e inmediatamente atacó el cuello de Alibaba, mordiéndolo y succionando hasta dejar marcas rojas, podía escuchar los gemidos roncos del otro.

"Ah…Aahh…" Las atenciones en su miembro hacía que su mente se quedara en blanco y sólo se concentrara en gemir y hacer sentir bien a su amigo…jamás había pensado que pudiera hacer algo así con él pero…¿Quién mejor que con él? era su Candidato a rey…era **suyo**.

No tardó mucho en correrse, ya que tenía poco aguante a decir verdad. Sin embargo el rubio no había acabado…Aladdin no podía esperar. Se separó de él para mirarle con sus orbes azules brillando con lujuría, su respiración agitada y sus mejillas rojas eran una buena vista.

"Alibaba-kun…" Susurró el nombre del otro acabando en un gemido. Su pequeño cuerpo se colocó a cuatro patas, como si estuviera ofreciéndose. "M-métela…"

Alibaba se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, Aladdin era extremadamente lindo y esa noche, en ese lugar, se le hacía hermoso, aún más hermoso de lo que ya era. Se agachó para abrazarle por detrás y levantarle un poco, abrazándole también contra su pecho.

"Aladdin…debo prepararte primero…o dolerá." ¿Doler? Oh vaya, eso no sonaba demasiado bien para el niño…en casos normales, pero ahora su cerebro no podía pensar en nada y menos en sufrir dolor.

"N-no me importa eso. Te quiero dentro." Se quejó, haciendo un pequeño puchero, que sacó una risa al rubio.

"Vale, vale…entoces…" Debía hacerlo rápido, pues si era rápido, el dolor vendría sólo de una vez y no poco a poco, que era más tortuso.

Colocó al Magi en la posición anterior y el quedó de rodillas en el suelo húmedo y con sus manos separó un poco las nalgas y de una sola vez, metió su pene dentro del pequeño, arrancándole un gemido de dolor y placer por partes iguales. Alibaba, algo asustado, le preguntó si estaba bien; Aladdin asintió con la cabeza, con lagrimas en los ojos y su cuerpo temblando como el de un perrito.

Le había hecho daño después de todo, se maldijo a sí mismo, eso era lo que menos quería…hacer daño a Aladdin…no quería volver a hacerlo. Se echó hacia adelánte para poder susurrarle bonitas palabras al oído e incluso acariciarle el cabello, para así tranquilizarle antes de comenzar a moverse.

"Estoy bien." Aladdin sonrió, y beso los labios de Alibaba "P-puedes moverte…" Alibaba le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, comenzando por fin con las embestidas.

Fueron lentas en un principio, debía moverse a una velocidad gradual para no hacerle más daño…pero le costaba. Le costaba moverse porque Aladdin era muy estrecho, y las pareces de su entrada presionaban su pene con fuerza.

"¡Mmm! Ahhh~ ¡Más rápido, Alibaba-kun!" El niño gritó con desesperación, iba demasiado lento. El rubio apretó los dientes y le dio una potente y fuerte embestida que casi le dejó sin aire para entonces acelerar el ritmo.

Más y más fuerte, así fueron las embestidas, hasta que ambos no pudieron aguantar más y acabaron al mismo tiempo, llegándo juntos al orgasmo.

La sensación era agradable, cálida…tanto que a Aladdin le entró sueño. A ambos en realidad, pero debían acabar ese baño. Abrazados Alibaba lavó el cabello azul y largo del niño, cubriéndolo de jabón y rozando con las lleva de ssus dedoss su cuero cabelludo. Aladdin hizo una especie de sonido parecido a un ronroneo, Alibaba rió.

Una vez terminado el baño Alibaba salió de aquella habitación con el Magi en brazos y le secó y vistió sentado en la cama, y luego le tumbó para que pudiera dormir a gusto.

El príncipe se tumbó a su lado, observando su rostro infantil y ya dormido. Sonrió con dulzura y besó sus labio. Un beso corto y tierno. Minutos después, el sueño le venció, y acabó dormido junto a él.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :3 ¿Reviews?


End file.
